mythreferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus (Jupiter)
'Zeus' Zeus (Greek) or Jupiter (Roman) is a Greek/Roman god. Zeus was the child of Cronus and Rhea, and the youngest of his siblings. His symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. He is known as the "Father of Gods and men." 'Childhood' Cronus had overthrown his father, the sky god called, Uranus and he was destined to be usurped by one of his children. When Rhea gave birth to Zeus's siblings: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, Zeus's father, Cronus would swallow the infants whole in an attempt to make sure he was not overthrown. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Cronus a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he swallowed (thinking it was Zeus). Rhea took Zeus to Gaia, the Earth goddess, and she raised Zeus until he became a man. 'Zeus becomes king of the Gods' When Zeus reached manhood he gave Cronus some emetic to disgorge the infants, but when he disgorged them they came out fully grown. Then Zeus released the brothers of Cronus, the Gigantes (giants), the Hecatonchires(hundred-arm men), and the Cyclopes (one-eyed giants), from their dungeon in Tartarus. The Cyclopes gave Zeus thunder and the lightning bolt as a reward for freeing them from Tartarus. This battle between the Gods and the Titans was known as the Titanomachy. When Cronus had lost the battle, he was cut into pieces with his own sickle by the hands of the gods. After the victory over the Titans, Zeus shared the world with his other brothers; Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters, and Hades the underworld. Gaia, goddess of the Earth was angry at the gods for treating the Titans so harshly since the Titans were her children. She then bore Typhon and Echidna to defeat the gods, but the gods were victorious once more, and Zeus vanquished Typhon under Mount Etna, but he allowed Echidna and her children to survive. Spanish/Español 'Zeus' Zeus (en griego) o Júpiter (Romano) es un griego/dios romano. Zeus era el hijo de Cronos y Rea, y el menor de sus hermanos. Sus símbolos son el rayo, el águila, el toro, y el roble. Se le conoce como el "Padre de los dioses y los hombres." 'Infancia' Crono derrocó a su padre, llamado el dios del cielo, Urano y estaba destinado a ser usurpado por uno de sus hijos. Cuando Rea dio a luz a los hermanos de Zeus: Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón, el padre de Zeus, Crono se tragaba los niños todo en un intento de asegurarse de que no fue derrocado. Rea dio a luz a Zeus en Creta, la entrega a Crono una piedra envuelta en pañales, que se tragó(pensando que era Zeus). Rea llevó a Zeus que Gaia, la diosa de la Tierra, y ella se levantó hasta que Zeus se convirtió en un hombre. 'Zeus se convierte en rey de los dioses' Cuando Zeus llegó a la virilidad que le dio a Crono un emético para vomitar los bebés, pero cuando los degüelle salieron bien desarrollados. Entonces Zeus liberó a los hermanos de Crono, los Gigantes (gigantes), los Hecatónquiros (los hombres de cien brazos), y los cíclopes(gigantes de un solo ojo), de su mazmorra en el Tártaro. Los Cíclopes dieron el trueno de Zeus y el rayo como recompensa por liberarlos de Tártaro. Esta batalla entre los dioses y los Titanes fue conocida como la Titanomaquia. Cuando Cronos había perdido la batalla, que fue cortado en pedazos con su hoz propia por las manos de los dioses. Después de la victoria sobre los Titanes, Zeus se repartió el mundo con sus otros hermanos, Zeus se quedó con el cielo y el aire, las aguas Poseidón, Hades y el inframundo. Diosa Gaia, la Tierra estaba enojado con los dioses para el tratamiento de los Titanes tan duramente desde los Titanes fueron sus hijos. A continuación, dio Tifón y Equidna para derrotar a los dioses, pero los dioses lograron la victoria una vez más, y Zeus derrotó a Tifón bajo el Monte Etna, pero permitió que Equidna ya sus hijos para sobrevivir.